


Your Side of the Couch

by PoisonMantis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro's Potato Salad, no beta we die like men, no god can stop me, this is self indulgent and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Asexual Shiro (because he's literally the ace flag come on) and Horny Boy Lotor? Yeah sure why not.





	Your Side of the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> The title took longer to think of than it took to write the whole damn fic. Thanks to IA (the lovely IncandescentAntelope) for rambling with me about asexual Shiro, and for the title of the fic, haha. This one's short and self indulgent, but I hope you enjoy! Happy Pride!

Shiro tossed his keys onto the kitchen table, pulling his sweat-soaked shirt off. He refused to shower at the gym, so the drive home from working out was miserable. “I’m home!”

Lotor made a noise of recognition from the couch. He’d been in the exact same spot when Shiro had left hours ago.

“Did you even move?” Shiro leaned over the back of the couch.

“Absolutely not.” Lotor looked up at him. “What, was I supposed to?”

Shiro snorted. “I guess not. I’m gonna shower.”

“Don’t come out half naked to grab a new bar of soap this time.” Lotor called after him as he walked down the hall.

Shiro just chuckled and turned on the shower. Lotor had been surprisingly fine with Shiro’s asexuality, considering how often he seemed to have a boner. They’d only been dating for a few months, but Shiro was shocked how well Lotor handled his sex drive- he’d never once even complained about not having sex. 

It wasn’t that Shiro was sex-repulsed or anything- he just didn’t think sex was all that great. It was sweaty and tiring and he’d much rather just watch a movie. Besides, Shiro found most things to do with sex hilarious, and he didn’t know how Lotor would feel about being laughed at in bed.

He got out of the shower quickly, since it was getting late and he was starving. “Lotor, did you have dinner?” He called through the bathroom door.

“What? Oh fuck- No!” Lotor replied. Shiro could hear him scramble into the kitchen. “Totally forgot, I’ll make something quick!”

“You forgot to eat?” Shiro wrapped himself in a towel and headed for the bedroom- luckily it was in the opposite direction from the kitchen.

“I was busy!” 

“Busy? Doing what, you didn’t move for like two hours!” Shiro tugged on sweatpants. He really needed to do laundry.

“Busy dealing with the fact that you were shirtless for an hour before you left!” Something in the kitchen clattered to the floor. “I’m fine!”

Shiro shook his head and sat on the couch.

He didn’t expect Lotor to be totally celibate, of course not. Lotor was allowed to do what he needed to get off. Shiro had even said he’d be fine with Lotor going to other people. Lotor had outright refused, saying he’d feel too guilty and that “hands would have to do,” which was just a taste of exactly how open Lotor was about his sex life.

“Don’t worry, I cleaned up.” Lotor’s grin was audible. “I only made a mess all over your side of the couch.”

“Bullshit.” Shiro smiled. He liked the jokes- it made him feel less like he was depriving Lotor of something.

“Oh, are you sure? Then why didn’t you sit on your side, hm?” Lotor brought out a plate of chicken nuggets. “I hope chicken nuggets is okay, we need to go shopping.”

“I didn’t because the tour de France is on.” Shiro took the plate. “We can go shopping tomorrow.”

Lotor groaned. “Really? It’s a bike race, Shiro! It’s hours long! Do you really need to sit in the middle of the couch?” He sat beside Shiro and popped a nugget into his mouth. “We know how it’s going to end.”

“It’s interesting.” Shiro wrapped his arm around Lotor’s shoulders.

“It’s boring. You have the worst taste in entertainment.” Lotor leaned into Shiro’s side, both of them slowly sinking into their usual positions for movie nights.

“I’m sorry I watch TV like a dad.” Shiro reached for the remote to turn the volume up.

“Careful, Shiro, you know how dads make me feel.” Lotor teased.

“You have issues.” 

“It’s the childhood abuse.”

“Woah, ok. Movie night?” Shiro looked down at Lotor.

Lotor stared at the TV. “Yeah.”

“Something happen?” Shiro flicked through menus to get to Netflix.

“Sorry, just.. my dad called. Same shit as always.” Lotor didn’t pout like he usually would when something went wrong.

“That it?” Shiro prompted.

“... You don’t miss anything, do you?” Lotor chuckled. “Nothing in particular, just an off day. I don’t know why.”

“Okay.” Shiro kissed Lotor’s forehead. “You wanna talk over a bad documentary?”

“Of course.” Lotor smiled. “How do you know my favorite pastimes so well?”

“Because you do nothing but respond to emails all day and I know what distracts you from work.” Shiro found some historical event they didn’t care about and put on a documentary about it. “Also because you’re 80 percent sex drive, I know the remaining 20 percent really well.”

Lotor’s grin faltered. “It doesn’t bother you, right?”

“Of course not.” Shiro held Lotor a little tighter. “I mean, it’s a hassle to try to say things in a way you won’t take sexually, but of course I don’t mind. As long as you don’t mind that I won’t reciprocate, it’s fine, babe.”

Lotor nodded. “Sorry, still trying to figure out where the boundaries are.”

“They’re pretty lax. I’m not opposed to helping you out every once in a while.” Shiro felt Lotor shift his body away a bit. “Oh, come on, really?”

“I’m sorry, I got excited!” Lotor laughed. “What do you mean help out?”

“Not now, I’m exhausted!” Shiro pushed Lotor, laughing. “Get your dick away from me!”

Lotor sprawled backwards on the couch, grinning. “Well, when you’re able, what does helping mean?”

“I take it back you don’t deserve it you little shit.” Shiro shook his head. “You’ll take anything, huh?”

“Careful Shiro, maybe I like being insulted!” Lotor teased.

“I know you don’t, your ego is too big.” Shiro held his arm out. “Do you need to fix that, or do you wanna cuddle?”

“I’ll be okay. And insulted and degraded are different, you know.” Lotor curled back up against Shiro’s side.

“I regret recommending we talk over a movie.” Shiro groaned and leaned his head back against the couch. He stared at the ceiling for a while, and when his eyes opened again, Lotor was tugging on his hand. 

“Come to bed, old man, you fell asleep on the couch.” 

Shiro stood and picked Lotor up, yawning. He ignored Lotor’s surprised shriek and carried him to bed. “Stop complaining, you’re always asking me to carry you places.”

“Shiroooooo, normally I’ve just handled myself when I ask!” Lotor whined.

Shiro laughed and set him down by the bathroom door. “Well, don’t be long, I’m tired.”

Lotor kissed his cheek and smiled. “You can fall asleep without me.”

“What if I don’t want to?” 

Lotor rolled his eyes. “Too sappy, Shiro.”

“Yeah, yeah, hurry up and come to bed.” Shiro fell into bed, barely able to keep his eyes open. He was asleep long before Lotor climbed into bed and cuddled up to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is the asexual flag (black, white, grey and purple) and nobody can legally stop me from saying he's asexual.


End file.
